1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of processing data and a display apparatus for processing data by performing the method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of processing data for driving a high resolution and a high speed frame, and a display apparatus for performing the method.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A display apparatus may transmit data with a high resolution and a high frame rate.
Methods of transmitting data between components in the display apparatus may include a low voltage differential signaling (LVDS), a digital visual interface (DVI), a high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI), a reducing swing differential signaling (RSDS), a mini-LVDS interface and a point to point differential signaling (PPDS).
The methods above include an additional clock lane for transmitting a clock signal.
A display apparatus employing one of these methods needs an additional line for the clock lane. However, electrode magnetic interference (EMI) may occur between the additional line and nearby signal lines such as data lines.
Further, for the display apparatus to transmit data with a high resolution and a high frame rate, data transmitting speeds are increased. However, this increases the number of the lines used for data transmission, and thus, may increase an area of a printed circuit board (PCB) including the lines.
Accordingly, there is a need to reduce the number of lines used in transmitting data with a high resolution and a high frame rate.